Down the Rocket Hole
by Ashling Hollow
Summary: Mistaken for one of Team Rocket's traps, Ash and his friends take a fall to Wonderland. It's set in the Kanto region, so no Dawn.


Hooray..fanfic..My first crossover, and it sure is a crazy one. o.O Lets hope this works out somehow!

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Deep in a forest of the Kanto region, the not-so-dastardly Team Rocket was plotting once again.

"We've tried this so many times before, Jessie!" The lavender-headed man complained. "What makes you think it'll work this time?"

James was sitting on the ground next to a small cat-like Pokémon, watching as his teammate explained their newest scheme. The pinkish-haired girl huffed.

"Of course it'll work, James! Our hole traps have worked tons of times!" She picked up a shovel off the ground and shook it at them.

"Then why don't we have that Pikachu?" Meowth rolled his eyes, agreeing with James this time.

"Because..we just..need more holes! We need to dig a lot of them, right next to each other! Then they can't fail. _Now get digging!" _She threw the shovels at them, hitting James in the head.

"Yes Jessie.." The man stood up, rubbing his head. Then the evil-ish trio got to work.

~~~~~~~~Different World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boris Airay was far from happy. First of all, he had a few new wounds (results of his 'games' at the castle) so he would have to avoid Alice, because she worried too much. Secondly, Gowland had

insisted on practicing on his violin today, so he had a terrible headache, and thirdly, it was now raining.

The cat climbed into a tree, hoping that the leaves would block most of the rain. He hung his soaking wet boa from a branch and leaned against the trunk, closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~Back to Pokemon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"On the road to Viridian city~" Ash Ketchum hummed, marching along the forest path. Misty and Brock followed behind him as usual.

Suddenly, the spiky-haired boy heard a crack beneath his feet. _Pitfall traps!_ Ash jumped away, straight into another hole.

"W-AAAAaaaah!" His scream slowly faded as he disappeared.

"Pikapi!" His faithful Pokémon, Pikachu, squealed, standing at the edge of the hole. Brock and Misty ran over, careful not to step on the traps.

"Ash!" They yelled into the hole. "Ashh!" Pikachu stepped back, then jumped down after his trainer.

"Pikachu!" Misty exclaimed, stepping towards the hole. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell forward.

Brock tried to grab her and pull her back, causing both of them to fall down into the pit.

Except this wasn't just any pit.

Three loud splashes were heard as the trio hit the wet forest floor. Ash groaned, sitting up. "What the..where are we?" He

looked around as Brock and Misty got up.

"We fell through a hole and landed here..?" Misty thought out loud.

"It must be another dimension, like the distortion world." Brock suggested. Ash let Pikachu climb onto his shoulder.

"So let's go find someone who can tell us where we are!" He started down the path. After a little bit of walking, Pikachu noticed something.

"Pika," it poked Ash's face.

"Huh? What's that, Pikachu?" Ash looked in the direction Pikachu was pointing. Hanging down from a tree was a long, pinkish-purplish tail. Ash's eyes lit up.

"A Pokémon! I'll catch it! Go, pokeball!" He pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the tree.

"G-Aack!" They heard a noise and a thump, then a quiet 'ding', signaling that the Pokémon had been caught."Yeah!" The trainer pumped his fist in the air and ran over to the tree. He picked up the

pokeball off the ground and walked back to his friends. "Let's see what I caught!" He released the Pokémon in a flash of red light.

"….E-Eh..Ash..that doesn't look like a Pokémon.." Misty said, staring at what had been released.

It was a tall person about Brock's age (17-18), but that was where the similarities ended. This thing had pink and purple hair, and _cat ears_. A large pink collar hung around its neck, connected to

gold chains that went to its wrist. The person wore a tank-top that ended at the midriff, showing a pierced and tattooed bellybutton. Below that, they wore a skirt-like thing and shorts, then striped

stockings and white sneakers.

"I caught a girl?" Ash exclaimed.

"_What?" _Misty disagreed. "That's definitely a guy!"

"But she's all pink! And guys don't wear stuff like that!"

"But-Ash! Look at him!" She wanted to whack the younger boy. Ash turned to do so, but the pink cat person was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"So you admit it! It _is _a guy!"

"No, I just- Ergh!" Ash grumbled, then helped Brock look around.

Boris crouched in the bushes, slightly amused, and slightly freaked out. These three smelled like they were outsiders, but not the same type of smell as Alice.. He was especially interested in the

yellow thing on the boys shoulder. For a second, he wondered if it was edible. Then he noticed the outsiders poking at his boa. _Crap! I have to go get it...  
_

_

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter D: Wasn't sure where to end..Please review and tell me if you like it! :D I'd also love any suggestions that you might have. _  
_


End file.
